User blog:Dasupahplayer/Cry 'Havoc!' And let loose the Robo-Cyclopes of War!
AHH, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, AARON THE SUMMONER... ' "Booming Narrator?" I said, surprised at his appearance. '''YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR QUITE A WHILE, AND I AM SOOOO BORED! ' "Well, what do you want now?" 'THE VORTEX HAS OPENED ITS GREAT DOORS, AND NOW A NEW DUNGEON AWAITS YOU. THE THIRST OF BATTLE IS STRONG IN THIS PLACE! ' "Okay, there's a new dungeon. What if I don't want to go there?" 'AHAHAHAHAHAH! FOOL, THE GREAT REWARD BEHIND THIS FIELD OF BATTLE IS THE KEY OF GREAT POWER! HOWEVER, ONLY ONE UNIT IS WORTHY OF THAT POWER, AND SOON, THIS VORTEX WILL BE LOST IN THE HALLS OF HISTORY! ' Hmm. So this dungeon is definitely keeping some kind of limited edition Evolution Material, just like the Bulb havens that pop up every now and then. "Alright, you have yourself a challenge." 'COME MEET ME IN THE DUNGEON, AND FACE YOUR FATE! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! ' "Glad to have you onboard, Emilia." I said as I added her to the squad. (Of all the Units in my original squad, only Amy can be switched out in order to satisfy my Cost restriction.) "Ah, the thrill of finally joining again in combat!" she said. "So, what are you going to do now?" I looked at the entrance of this dungeon the Booming Narrator told me about. "Okay, so this dungeon seems to be here for only a short time. Since I came here late, we only have one chance for this." (The team consisted of '''5* Vargas, 6* Magress, 5* Zelnite, 4* Emilia, 5* Reeze, and a random 6* Vargas.) I slowly opened the door and went in. Suddenly, I stand in a strange yet definitely hot place. Think of Ancient Greek times, with the temples that has pillars and whatnot, plus the fact that all of its volcanoes simultaneously erupted. “This is definitely new.” I said. “Alright, are we ready for this?” “You know I’m ready for the challenge!” Vargas replied. “Tsk.” Zelnite said kneeling on his right, feeling the ground with his right hand. “The master thief finds himself in a great disadvantage.” “Well, looks like I’m going to shine in this one!” Reeze added. “Time to get flooded, dungeon!” “Nice. Alright, let’s move!” My scanner alerts me that I’ve reached the end of the dungeon. Suddenly, a humanoid figure leaped from a wrecked house and landed hard on the ground. It seems to resemble the offspring of a Cyclops and a supercar engine. Its red paint glistens in the light of the fires around the dungeon, and its yellow eye looks around, scanning a target. “SCANNING FOR TARGETS. TARGET ACQUIRED. CLASS: SUMMONER. TARGET’S TEAM CONSISTS OF 2x 6* FORMS AND 4x 5* FORMS. THREAT LEVEL: MEDIUM. HOSTILE: YES. INITIATE TERMINATION OF HOSTILE TARGET.” The robotic cyclops charged at me. Instinctively, I drew out my gunsword, letting loose a few hard rounds of energy. The robot kept charging, but there were some dents in its armor. BEHOLD, AARON, THE POWER OF CYCLAW! THE MACHINE THAT WILL CRUSH YOU! ' “Magress!” I called out. The black knight then looked at his target. “So, I must fight this strange construct?” The Unit said. He then turned at his new opponent. “Then I will show you why you must fear the Dark!” Magress glowed in a faint yellow aura. Thrusting his monstrosity of a lance, he called out his ultimate attack. “'DARK ERASER!” It’s a solid hit! Cyclaw was rocked by the force of the Super Brave Burst. I noticed that some kind of dark armor surrounds me and the team. It’s probably an extra effect of Super Brave Burst. Noticing an opening, I called out a command. “Everyone! Brave Burst NOW!” “Infinity Nova!” Elznet Saber!” “Snow Constriction!” “Reading Rage!” “Final Burst!” Cyclaw was hit by Brave Burst after Brave Burst. It didn’t go down, but there is significant damage to it. 'CYCLAW CANNOT BE FALLEN BY JUST THAT ONE ATTACK! IT WILL SOON OVERWHELM YOU! ' “HEAVY DAMAGE SUSTAINED. ENGAGE REPAIR PROTOCOL. FIRE CHARGED BEAMS AT HOSTILES.” Cyclaw emitted fire in its exhausts, the fire circling the damaged mech. This fire strangely repairs the damage. Meanwhile, the charged laser fired from its eye was able to sometimes paralyze some of my Units. “It has a repairing ability in the form of heat?” Reeze said, dodging one laser and deflecting the next. “And paralysis beams as well. If most of it still stands after we’re done here, I might research on it.” “The construct now relies on its ability to repair?” Magress said. “A challenge I accept!” Firing and slashing with my gunblade. My Units hitting Cyclaw at every angle. Laser attacks. Auto repairs. Heal items. It was quite tedious… “FIRE HEAVY CHARGE. OBLITERATE!” Cyclaw suddenly fired a big beam! Everyone was hit. While most of my Units were able to survive the attack, I saw Emilia face down in the ground. “Ngh… to be defeated… by a robot..!” She then faded, returning because her stamina was depleted. 'HMM. YOU HAVE SEEMED TO SHRUG OFF THAT ATTACK. TOO BAD I CAN’T SAY THE SAME TO THAT POOR PRINCESS! ' I frowned. “Emilia doesn’t like to be said like that. And I still have five more Units left!” After a handful of turns (probably 3 or 4), “FIRE HEAVY CHARGE. OBLITERATE!” Really, Cyclaw? Another big beam! Zelnite was sent flying across a wall with that hit! “And so Zelnite finds himself defeated in this sortie…” The master thief faded and returned as well. 'HAH! FEELING TOUGH NOW? ' “Drat! That Cyclaw’s really tough. Wait… There should be a pattern…” (It seems that the first two Obliterate came in a span of 4 turns in my opinion) I told my Units to guard. However, Obliterate didn’t come back after a few turns on guarding. “Umm, should we attack now?” Vargas said. “It does repair itself, after all.” “This thing is capitalizing on the fact that it took out two of the team in succession.” the reinforcement Vargas said. “We should strike it down!” 'FOOL. THIS IS ONLY AN EVOLUTION MATERIAL, AND YOU’RE JUST MAKING ME AMUSED BY YOUR MISJUDGEMENT! ' I looked at the Cyclaw, slowly mending itself. “It does look depleted. Okay now, attack!” After what seems to be an assault of Brave Bursts, Magress’ Dark Eraser, Cyclaw’s special attacks (There WAS another Obliterate, which was quite later), and a bunch of recovery and Ares Flutes later, Cyclaw is definitely in a bad shape. The last volley of attacks has it in the ropes. Noticing the opportunity, I lunged at the mechanical beast, swinging my gunblade up into Cyclaw’s jaw. The strike landed hard into the robot’s head, dealing enough damage to finally strike down the machine. “CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED. SYSTEMS FAILURE. BREAK DOWN…” Cyclaw slowly went down in its knees, and then landed face flat into the ground. My team and I surveyed the carnage. Reeze was the first to say something. ”It looks like a mess, but I might get something out of it.” “Hmph. Looks like it’s beyond capture.” I said, noticing I wasn’t able to capture its essence. “That was a rush!” Vargas said. 'I’M QUITE IMPRESSED. TOO BAD YOU DIDN’T GET THE UNIT. AND EVEN IF YOU DID, YOU LACK THE REQUIRED UNIT YOU NEED! SO LONG, AND I’LL ALWAYS RELISH YOUR EVERY DEFEAT! ' “Get out of here. Jeez, why do you have to be quite annoying?” 'OH, ONE LAST THING. THERE’S LIKE TWO MORE DUNGEONS ON THIS EVENT! AHA! ' “I said get out! Man. I wish you stopped being invisible so I can land my foot to your sorry face. I mean, why are you even invisible? Are you too hideous?” 'YOU LITTLE..! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT! ' “Yeah yeah, ‘I will have my revenge’ blah blah. Now just go. I got other things to do.” * Yay, my first (and only) SBS: MoD Dungeon run! Even though if theoretically I capped Cyclaw in Ocular Ordnance 1, I don’t have the epic looking Spartan Ultor! Well, I was keeping Gems anyway. Something to add: I did lose to an Arena game shortly after. Haha, Booming Narrator. It’s about some Delta Whip or something. It’s just that I was unlucky that the other team got BB fast. I checked out the Trial 001. Oookay. So Karl can use Earth & Thunder attacks. Better reevaluate my team… Category:Blog posts